Celos
by Aldana Sakura
Summary: [One-Shot] [RIREN. MPREG. AU.] Tenía que admitir que la escena le provocaba un poco de ternura. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba de lado el malestar que sentía en el pecho al verlos. Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**[Notas]**

**[1] Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Izayama.**

**[2} ONESHOT. Yaoi: RIREN. MPREG. AU.**

**[3] El crédito de la imagen no me pertenece.**

_**Celos**_

**. . .**

Como odiaba eso. Frunció aun más su ceño mientras observaba la sonrisa tonta del castaño.

Tenía que admitir que la escena le provocaba un poco de ternura. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba de lado el malestar que sentía en el pecho al verlos.

¿Acaso no sabía que él estaba presente? Ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

¿Qué tenía _él _que no tuviera Lance Rivaille?

El mismo color azabache mostraba su cabellera, su mirada verde olivo era tan inexpresiva como la suya.

¿Qué tenía el hijo, que el padre no, para que el estúpido mocoso mostrara más interés por el primero?

Frunció aun más el ceño; claro, si se podía tal cosa.

Amaba a su hijo. Pero también amaba a su esposo inmaduro y no le agradaba la idea de compartirlo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios continuando con la tarea de dejar a su pequeño descansar en la cuna. Volteo a verlo con una gran y _tonta_ sonrisa. Pero está se desvaneció cuando se percató del enojos del azabache. Cuando lo vio salir de la habitación sabía que algo andaba mal.

_« ¿Pero qué?» _

Lo siguió, esperando encontrar la respuesta y lo encontró en la habitación de ambos, sentado en la cama dándole la espalda.

Sabía que el castaño iba tras él y lo confirmo cuando sintió el colchón hundirse cerca de él, pero no voltearía. Cuando los brazos del muchacho de ojos verdes lo atraparon y su calidez invadía su espalda, estuvo tentado a corresponderle…

Pero no, esta vez no.

— **¿Qué sucede?** —Se sentó a su lado al no obtener una respuesta.

El pelinegro sin responder dejó que su cuerpo cayera en la enorme cama colocando sus brazos tras la nuca, Eren lo imitó al recostarse a su lado. La distancia entre ambos era escasa, entonces la mano traviesa del mocoso vagó hacia el interior de la camiseta blanca de su esposo.

Le gustaba verlo, pero amaba tocarlo, sentirlo cerca de él…

_«Demasiado cerca» _

Una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en sus labios mientras se acercaba _aún_ más al cuerpo de su pelinegro.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante las caricias del chico. Pero no cedió.

— **¿Pensaba que preferías estar con él?** —preguntó con reproche, girando su rostro.

Sus caricias se detuvieron al darse cuenta de algo, más no retiro su mano del pecho de Rivaille.

— **¿Estas celoso?** —El castaño no lo podía creer.

— **¡Claro que no!** —se apresuró a contestar, pero la sonrisita del mocoso lo molesto aun más.

Sus ojos verde olivo se encontraron con los esmeralda que brillaban más de lo usual, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y su sonrisa burlona adornaba sus labios.

Se recostó sobre él, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos, para añadir: —**Estas celoso de nuestro hijo** —afirmó—. **Eso es tan tierno** —sonrió aun más.

Como amaba esa sonrisa, la cual provocó que su ceño fruncido se relajara por fin.

Lo atrajo a él, atrapando sus labios.

La idea de darle un hermanito a su hijo llego a él cuando logró colocarse sobre el castaño. Sin embargo otra rápidamente lo atacó. Si eso llegaba a pasar… Ahora Eren se enfocaría en _ellos…_

¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaría?

Malditos celos.

_**Fin.**_

**. . . **

**[Notas de la autora]**

**Hola. Bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot, el cual tiene como objetivo sólo sacarles una tierna sonrisa, espero haberlo logrado. Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandum y sobre todo, es mi primera vez escribiendo Yaoi, estoy nerviosa.**

**Esta historia es original de Gakuen Alice pero gracias a mi loca amiga que ama el yaoi, la adapte a estos personajes :D Aun no puedo escribir Yaoi como se debe pero con esta historia espero que se quede quieta. Y las chicas del fandum para quienes escribí este fic no se molesten, comprendan, es que se prestaba. **

**Por cierto, la imagen no tiene nada que ver, pero me gusto… e.e… eso debe contar **

**Gracias por leer. **

**Cuídense. **


End file.
